Two Souls
by Haru-Starlietta
Summary: Lucy is running away from a demon who wants to eat her soul. Even though someone has saved her, it didn't change the fact her soul was eaten. To keep her alives, someone has to share soul with her, and it is Natsu. Soul Combination, where the two of them cannot be apart from each for more than fourty eight hours. Will he share his soul? How will Lucy survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :D Haru is back...**

**Haru decided to make a new story, Two Souls... This story inspired by 07-Ghost and Yozakura Quartet~ XD And ta-ra :D the ideas flowed in my head. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, 07-Ghost, and Yozakura Quartet :3**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

A blond girl ran as fast as she could, going inside a forest. _Deep... Deep_... into the forest. She clutched tightly her bag, panting. Bruises here and there. Her beautiful face turned into a horror face as tears kept forming in her brown eyes. The blonde lock she owned was messy.

_THUD!_

The girl stumbled forward, sobbing loudly. Her feet froze in that place. And her fear came right in front of her face. A man with brown spiky hair, and red glowing eyes stood in front of the girl. His eyes were thirsted of... _soul_. And those pair red eyes scanned her soul. "For a _tuner_ like you... You sure have a tasty soul." By that, his tongue was getting longer and stucked out. Like an _inugami_.

"D-don't c-come near me!" The girl screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. "Y-you're ai-aiming for my s-soul, aren't you?" Her voice was trembling.

The man laughed out loud. "That's my second intention. But still, I want to taste your soul first. Before I get what I want from you. It won't be hurt, well maybe a bit. Oh, don't you dare to use that technique to me. You had FAILED to use that before, and you'll only waste your power if you use that again." He said when she saw the girl extended her left while the other hand held her left bicep.

The girls created a small sphere of yellow light energy.

"Dark creature: Demon fire!" The man attacked her before she could do. A black fire ball flied toward the blond girl, making her back crashed on a tree. "You are a weak human! You even don't know how to control your power?"

"No! Please don't kill me!" She yelled when the man grabbed her shoulder. Now, she really ran out of power.

The man leaned down onto her neck, but stopped when his lips were millimeters away from it. His eyes narrowed at a spot there. "Soul: release." He whispered, and pure white light came out from spot his eyes stared at. He sucked the pure white light, which called _soul_, ignoring the girl's scream.

She screamed for her life. But her face paled and her vision got blurry. She practically panted as her soul was eaten by the man slowly and painfully.

_THUD!_

The body finally fell down. The girl's body? No. Luckily it was the man's body. But soon, the girl slid down on the tree, making her sat on the ground. It didn't change the fact that her soul had eaten by the man.

"You two are damn wasting my time!" Another man's voice grunted from above the tree and jumped onto the ground. He held a long stick, with a lance in the end of the stick, in his hand. He also wore a black trousers and black hooded jacket. Meanwhile, the girl's eyes closed and her head slumped to the side.

The cruel man coughed, trying to sit up. "Wh-what did you do to me, you little brat?" He whipped the blood that hung on the edge of his lips.

"I just used my power. You wanna test hell?" The girl's savior stabbed the lance into the man's body. It wasn't a normal lance, there was fire surrounded around it. Blood came out from his mouth. But soon, he turned into ashes and disappeared.

"Weak demon." The hooded boy hissed. Then he looked at the... _dead_ girl in, a bit, annoyed look. He growled, carrying the girl's body on his back.

"Fuck." He cursed and jumped through the big trees' branches.

~A~

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to keep this Heartfilia girl save?" A scarlet haired girl yelled at the boy who seemed didn't care and sat on the couch instead. Erza stared at the blond girl who now laid on a bed.

"Yeah, so?" The boy rolled his eyes, totally didn't care.

"Natsu, why you-" Her word cut by the pink haired boy.

"She's alive, okay? That's why the hell I bring that blonde here, in the infirmary!" Natsu scoffed. Erza's anger face turned into a surprised one.

"She... is? Thank God." Erza sighed in relief and smiled. Natsu just let out a small 'tch'. Then suddenly the door opened. A short white haired man and a pink haired woman were coming inside the room.

"Yes, she's alive, Erza. But her soul is fading since half of her soul was eaten by that Inugami. She'll die soon if we don't do anything." The short man said, making Erza eyes widened.

"B-but, Master... She-"

Porlyusica interrupted her, "We know. So that's why we are going to do the Soul Combination!" The pink haired woman declared. Makarov grinned at them.

"Soul Combination?" Natsu raised a brow.

"Yes, Soul Combination, I'll explain later. But we need a person for this magic so this girl will stay alive. And we need to be fast." Makarov said. Erza blinked.

"And who will be it?" The scarlet haired girl asked.

Makarov crossed his arm, frowning. After some minutes, he finally decided. "It will be one of us of course. It will be..."

* * *

**The end of chapter 1 :3 well, maybe a prologue~ and cliffhanger? ;) Sorry if this chapter is short :c ~ How was it? What do you think? :D**

**And I'll still continue my story, Natsu and Lucy XD I'm still working on the new chapter of it ;) **

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :D Haru is here~**

**:3 It's also fun to write this fanfic... XD I'll try to make this story has at least 10 chapters :3 And... why is it so hot at night here? -,- geee...**

**Thanks to; _dexter-dash, LiLyRoSe98, AnimeOtaku987, NatsuXLucyForverer, Future Shining Star, Monkey-D-Luffy31, MidNightDreamer16, Nachii Moonfilia, and NewMusic098_ for reviewing! :D**

**Chapter two of Two Souls is up! XD**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Makarov crossed his arm, frowning. After some minutes, he finally decided. "It will be one of us of course. It will be..." He opened his right eyes and it narrowed at the door. "Happy, Wendy, Charle... why don't you come inside? Eavesdropping isn't good, you know." Makarov grinned when the door opened. People's eyes stared at the trio.

Wendy lowered her head and blushed, "I'm sorry, Master." She should've known that _her_ Master would notice them. A white cat stood beside her, her name was Charle, Wendy Marvell's partner. Meanwhile, a blue cat flied to the top of Natsu's head.

"No, it's okay. Let's go back to the topic. Since Erza is a _Satori_, she can't do the Soul Comb since it's too risky. Porlyusica and I are too old for this or our health drained. Wendy is out of choice, she's too young and so are the cats." Makarov mumbled, making the others glanced at the pink haired teen.

"What is it?" Natsu scoffed.

"Well, Natsu... You're a dragon descendant and also a yokai, not to mention that you're strong enough for this magic. You're the one who will share soul with this tuner girl." Makarov and the others grinned big at Natsu who showed a '_why-is-it-me?'_ face. "For your information, if you didn't argue your job to save this girl before, you wouldn't do this. In other word, it's your fault that her soul was eaten." Makarov said in serious tone and glared at the boy.

Natsu stayed silent, even though he didn't say it, he actually felt a guilty. If he continued this debate, the girl could die here because of his fault. "Fine." Sighing, he finally agreed without any argument which made Erza, Wendy, and Happy mouthed a big 'O'. Natsu got up from the couch and shoved his hand into the pockets, walking toward the bed where the blond girl. She was just like sleeping.

"Good, now Porlyusica, you know what to do. Wendy please help her, okay? Now, we need to get out from this room." Makarov sweat dropped, his eyes were telling Erza and the cats to get out.

~A~

"KYAAAAA!" A loud scream was heard from outside the infirmary room. Erza rubbed her right ear. She felt like couldn't stand the painful scream from the blond girl inside. The rest of them were sitting outside on a long chair. They could see blue light came out from the gap of the infirmary's door. It had been like this for almost thirty minutes.

"What's happening inside? Is someone using the Soul Combination?" An ebony haired boy suddenly walked toward them.

Happy's ears closed down, he didn't know why he felt sad for the blond girl. "Yes, Gray. I can't stand that painful scream!" The blue cat shrieked when another scream reached out from the room.

"Can't help, duh. Soul Combination caused a pain inside the one who lost their half soul." Gray crossed his arm and leaned against the wall with a foot on the wall, facing them. Makarov smirked proudly at the boy who stood in front him.

"What is this Soul Combination, Master? I guess I never read it before." Erza frowned. Makarov pointed his chin to Gray.

"Ask Gray."

Gray smiled a bit, "Soul Combination is a magic where two souls mixed together. Only special human can do this, such as Porlyusica. She's the only human I know who can use this magic. This magic will drain so much of power. Soul Combination will cause a pain during the process and when he/she uses her power for the one who lost their half soul. Meanwhile the other person won't be able to use his/her power for at least 3 hours. Or maybe until 6 hours, depends on the person. And both of them can't be apart for more than forty eight hours, or the one who lost soul before will die. And the other one will have a pain for days, I guess the longest possibility is until six days. You can say this magic is risky too."

Erza smirked, "Nah, I guess he will still be able to use his power within less than an hour after this."

"Aye! He is too stubborn." Happy grinned. "Wait, the scream is gone, and the light is too. Are they done?" Happy flied to front of the door.

"Maybe. But wait, who are the people?" Gray raised a brow.

Makarov chuckled, "Wait and see. I wanna see your face after you know who they are. But one of them is the tuner girl from Heartfilia clan." Just when Gray wanted to say something the door opened. A boy leaned his side on the doorframe, holding his head. His face was a bit pale.

"Natsuuuu~!" Happy flied to him. "Are you okay?" Happy asked worriedly. Natsu nodded at his fellow.

"Except this dizzy in my head, I'm fine. But..." Natsu whispered in low voice at the last word. He looked inside. His eyes locked on the sleeping blond girl.

.

.

.

"NATSU? This Natsu Dragneel is soul combinating with the tuner girl?" Gray almost slid down on the ground. Natsu glared at the shocked Gray.

"Shut up, Yuki-onna!" Natsu snarled. Gray's eyes twitched, cracking his knuckles.

"What did you say, pink head?"

"You heard me!"

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted at the boys. Natsu looked at other way, while Gray was shivering. "We have something more important than your fight, boys." Erza said, walking into the infirmary which followed by Natsu and others. She saw a tired Wendy sat on a chair and a panted Porlyusica. "How is she, Porlyusica-san?" Erza asked at the pink haired woman.

"She's fine now. She'll wake up within few minutes, or maybe an hour again. I'll go back to my room for rest. Please take care of her." Porlyusica stepped out from the room. They were in a base, called _Fairy-Base_. It was a huge base for the members and located in the forest. Some of them lived here and the rest lived in the city

"Does someone want to carry her to her room? There is empty bedroom in front of Kinana's. It's getting hot in here and it's getting dark outside. She needs rest because she'll have a long conversation tomorrow." Makarov wagged his hand on his face. Gray smirked.

"Then it'll be Natsu. She's his life partner after all, no?" Gray grinned, earning a glare from the pink haired teen.

"None of your business, droopy eyes." Natsu said and carried Lucy on his back, walking out from the infirmary.

"She really resembles her mother, Layla Heartfilia. I take a pity on her daughter's fate." Makarov said sadly, sighing. Erza stared down at the old man with questioned look. "Cecilia, who claimed herself as Demon Queen, has awakened. I don't know what her intention is this time."

Gray's eyes got wide. "Cecilia? Are you kidding me? I thought Layla had tuned her to Afterworld seven years ago! She used all of her power to tune that crazy woman." Makarov sighed again, shaking his head.

"Layla just sealed her power and Cecilia has slept for 7 years. Since Layla couldn't tune her to Afterworld. And I don't know why the seal is getting weaker, which makes Cecilia's power back to her slowly."

~A~

* * *

Natsu stared at the girl who slept peacefully. He also felt that his power turned normal again. "What's up with this room? No blanket, yet the air conditioner's temperature is too low." Natsu frowned and back to stare the girl. When he carried her, he could feel her skin was cold. Sighing, Natsu placed a hand above her sleeping face and created a yellow light. It was his technique to keep someone's body heat in warm.

When he was about to left the room, the girl's hand twitched, making Natsu's eyes got wide. The girl's eyes slowly opened. "W-where am I?"

"What's your name?" Natsu asked bluntly, ignoring the girl's question. Her brown eyes gazed at the pink haired boy, trying to sit up. Her face full of confusion, but didn't dare to ask since she thought he was scary.

"Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy answered, she felt something wrong with that guy who stood near the bed. _'What... is he?'_

"You're in our base, in Sakunora Town. Now, good night." Natsu hid his hands in his pocket and started to walk out from the room. And just then, Lucy tensed up, just realized that he was a demon. Preparing to attack him with her tuning skill, memory of a demon wanted to eat her soul.

"Wh-who a-are you? And what do you want?" Lucy's eyes were like in horror. And a sphere of yellow energy flew fast to Natsu.

"Oi, oi... what the hell are you doing?" Natsu jumped to the side, so her attack missed. A pair of irritated eyes locked with horror brown eyes. "Tch." Natsu disappeared suddenly, making Lucy sighed. But she was wrong. He appeared right in front of her. Natsu shoved his hands in pockets and bent down to her face. "You should be careful with your power, Miss Blondie." Natsu said, trying to hide his irritated face. Then he backed away. "For your information. We're on your side. Erza and others will visit you, until then... stay here."

By that, he really went out this time from her current room. Lucy sighed, at least he wasn't an enemy. Her beautiful brown eyes gazed the small room. Just then, she remembered something. Her bag! Luckily, it was on the desk near the bed. Lucy looked at the door when someone knocked it. It opened and two girls and a boy came in.

"Hey there, Tuner girl!" Gray grinned friendly so he wouldn't scare Lucy who surprised at their true identity. "And, I guess a certain pink idiot had told you that we're on your side. Anyway, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

Erza smiled, crossing her arms. "I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." Lucy could tell she was strong from her face.

A blue haired girl grinned big, "Mine is levy McGarden! Whoa, you sure are pretty." Levy took a look on Lucy. This time, she could tell that Levy was human with special ability. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy gave them a smile, a _sweet_ one, making Gray blushed a bit while the girls were sighing happily at her smile.

"Welcome to The SakuTown Life Counseling's base, _Fairy-Base_! Maybe you already can tell some of us aren't human. Because this city is a place for human and yokai live together. And our job is to protect the town and citizens from evil yokai. And you are from Heartfilia clan, right?" Erza spoke out.

"Yes, I'm the only Heartfilia clan who's still alive." Lucy smiled sadly.

"Lu-chan, so you have that legendary technique, _Tuning,_ a technique to send a yokai to Afterworld. Cool!" Levy said excitedly because it was her first time to see a tuner, someone who could use Tuning.

Lucy laughed a bit, "You can say so... Levy-chan? But I'm not as strong as my mother. I still can't use the offense mode too often." Lucy smiled at her new friends. "Oh, can I ask you a question?" Lucy's smile faded and turned into a serious-confuse face. Gray and others nodded. "How can I still alive? I'm sure my soul was eaten by an Inugami, demon dog."

~A~

Lucy ran in the corridor of that base, panting. She couldn't believe that pink haired boy who saved her from the soul-eater demon and... shared his soul with her. Not to mention, he was a bit scary. Yet she threatened him bad before, she almost hit him with Tuning in offense mode.

_THUD!_

Lucy fell on her butt, wincing. "Ouch, ouch..." She bumped into a blue flying cat which made Lucy a bit surprised. "Flying cat?"

"It hurts..." Happy cried out, sitting up on the cold tiles. "You're the tuner girl!" Happy suddenly beamed. "I'm Happy, Happy the nekomander."

Lucy smiled, standing up. "I'm Lucy. I'm sorry for before, neko." She bent down to help Happy stood up who accepted her offer. "I'm in rush, now. Could you please tell me where is Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy asked the blue feline. Happy tilted his head to the side.

"Natsu? Oh, he's outside, in the yard. Just turn right over there, and you can see a door to outside." Happy pointed the way behind him. Lucy's face beamed up, starting to run.

"Thanks, Happy!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye!" Happy shouted back. "See you later, Lusshii!"

Lucy giggled and soon she walked in a wider corridor. Her brown eyes could see a glass door and a yard outside. Opening it, the wind brushed her skin. It was a pretty wide yard. With some trees near the wooden fence which surrounded the yard. But it didn't catch her attention. The one who caught her attention is the boy in the yard with a long stick in his hands. But this stick didn't have lance like before.

"Natsu..." Lucy squinted her eyes to make sure that the person is Natsu. He wore black hooded jacket that half zipped, and red t-shirt. "He is Natsu." The blonde girl was sure when the wind opened the hood off his head. Lucy smiled a bit. He seemed to have an exercise. Lucy couldn't help but admit that he was handsome. She watched him practiced, not wanting to bother him. So she sat on the edge of the floor, and her feet touched the ground outside.

Natsu twirled the long stick with his left hand and then kept moving it from a hand to other while he was twirled it. He flounced the stick in the air in front of him. Then, Natsu ran toward a tree on the right side, stepping up on the tree. Soon, with his feet's help, Natsu was pushed back, making him jumped up in the air. Flew in the center, high above the yard, the pink haired teen rolled back when he almost reached a tree in the left side. Natsu stepped on the front of the tree for a second before he jumped. Now, he moved so fast from a tree to another one, which made Lucy amazed and couldn't see him clearly. But, Lucy confused when Natsu suddenly disappeared in a tree. She also thought that was cool.

"He disappeared..." Lucy whispered to no one. Her brown eyes widened when a stick just millimeters away from her face.

"Are you done watching my practice, Blondie?" Natsu asked before lowered down his stick, which made Lucy sighed.

"You don't have to scare me like that, you know." Lucy scolded. Natsu raised a brow at her. Lucy closed her mouth with her hand. Looking around, Lucy saw a small towel. The tuner girl took it and gave it to Natsu. "So-sorry..."

Natsu rolled his eyes and took the towel from her hand. "Hn." The boy whipped the sweats on his face and put down the stick on the grassy ground

"And what do you mean by 'Hn'?" Lucy pouted. But Natsu ignored her question and he snorted instead. Lucy forgot why she was here in the first. "Natsu?"

"What is it, Luigi?" He hissed, crossing his arms.

"It's Lucy, y-" Lucy shook her head. "No, it's just I want to say... Thank you for saving my life twice and I'm sorry for attacked you in the room before." Lucy looked up to meet his face. Natsu started to feel a bit annoyed, but why was he still there then? Maybe he was still feeling guilty.

Natsu bent down, facing her. "YES, Lucy." Natsu said before taking his stick. Lucy just lowered her head. Natsu walked inside and tapped her back with a hand. Lucy's eyes widened, and she blushed a bit. She still could feel the warmth.

Lucy looked back but the boy had disappeared and she gazed the stars instead. Leaning his chin on her hands, she smiled. "Can you see, Mom? I'm here in Fairy-Base." Lucy said to no-one. She sat there for almost 30 minutes, enjoying her new life here.

Her eyes squinted when something big brown flew in the sky. Lucy stood up and still looked at the sky. And a loud roar came from the sky. "What the-?"

"RAAAARRRWRGHH!" Something bigger than Lucy landed on the yard. "RAAARRWWRGHH!"

"Screwed me." Lucy's eyes got wide at the demon in front of her. Lucy prepared her hands to attack and tuned the demon to Afterworld. Little did she know it would cause her in pain.

* * *

**The end of chapter 2 :D ~ ._. Another cliffhanger? Nah, not really ;) we all know for sure her friends will come since the monster's roar was so loud.**

**-Satori = A type of yokai that can read people's mind. But Erza knows what 'private' is ;) Trust her~ She just uses it for evil yokai. **

**-Tuning = A technique to send a demon to another world. Can be use for offense too, Like Lucy did to Natsu before.**

**-Yokai = Demon**

**-Afterworld = A world of tuned demon. Lifestyle is unknown (for now)**

**I hope that will explain :3 And the next chapter won't be cliffhanger ;) Don't worry~**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


End file.
